


27- Eren Jaeger

by thalia_muse_of_comedy



Series: Snk Song title drabbles [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a drabble about Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	27- Eren Jaeger

Eren lost home a long time ago. He doesn’t fight now to try to trick himself into believing he has somewhere to go when he is finished, tired, covered in blood and very much a live. He is never truly home anywhere. He is a true nomad. He goes wherever the survey corps. Point him to go. He only wants the end to come. Not the end of himself, but the end of the world he knows. He will kill all the titans. He will crash down the walls for different reasons than Reiner Bertoldt. The walls will fall so everyone can reclaim their homeland. Eren is fighting for the day he can continue his nomadic life to distances and destinations unknown. He will live to see that day. Home is overrated.


End file.
